


Call me

by Commandership



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sadness, Short One Shot, all the sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me

‘... Erwin Rommel, entrusted with the duty of...’  
‘Hmm?!’  
Levi’s eyes snapped open. Unfortunately, this also caused him to jerk around, meaning that he immediately fell off the sofa.  
‘Erwin?’ He called, still bleary from sleep. It was great, those ten seconds lying on the floor before his memories came back. Eventually though, they did and he pulled himself upright to lean back on the sofa, dragging a hand over his face. He let his head hang back and managed to focus on the picture on the table by the television, ignoring the history channel, still playing in the background.  
‘Jesus, old man, how many years has it been now? Three? You always were a stubborn old bastard, is that why you won’t leave me alone?’ He laughed quietly. ‘I bet it is. Even when you were in hospital you wouldn’t leave me alone, five phone calls a day, man, that’s not normal.’ Levi’s humour faded as he remembered his last conversation with the man. Erwin had barely been able to hold the phone and remember his own name, let alone boss Levi around. ‘I told you hygiene was important, arsehole.’ He whispered. ‘I told you, I told you, I told you.’ Levi buried his face in his knees, trying to calm his breathing, begging himself not to cry.  
‘I mean bacterial meningitis! Who even gets that anymore?!’ He exploded, remembering Erwin lying in the hospital bed shivering in a fever of nearly fifty degrees, the rash covering his tanned arms and legs. The doctor taking Erwin’s mother aside to tell her there was nothing he could do for her baby. Then, very shortly afterward, Erwin’s mother hanging around his neck crying. Levi was unable to hold back the tears as he remembered the last time he’d been allowed to even stand next to Erwin before he was put into quarantine. He’d leaned forward and kissed Erwin’s burning forehead, looked into the man’s eyes and seen nothing but fever and infection. Erwin was the reason Levi was studying to be a doctor, because just ten hours after Erwin was wheeled into quarantine, he was dead.  
Levi inhaled shakily, pressing his eyes against his knees, tears soaking into his knees. He hadn’t cried in three years. ‘Eighteen, you bastard.’ He whispered, gritting his teeth ‘You were eighteen.’


End file.
